Yawe
by elfleader
Summary: The conguest to restore peace to Alagaesia leads Eragon on a wild journey. Many questions answered while new ones form. Will Arya admitt her love? Will he third egg hatch? What sacrifices will be made to save everything Eragon cares about? Please R!
1. Renewal

Chapter 1: Renewal

Eragon awoke with a start. Every time he fell into slumber, he would dream of Oromis dying. Eragon could not get the image of a sword going across his masters body out of his head. Eragon could not stop remembering the despair and fear that Glaedr was feeling at that moment. He had been experiencing these dreams for several nights now. Eragon sat up on his bed, he decided to quit trying to sleep. It was still very early in the morning and the golden sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. He could hear birds singing their love songs in the background for it was mating season. Hearing those songs heightened his sense of being alone. He still loved Arya very deeply and it pained him to not be with her. Every moment being without her was like having a knife thrust through his heart. Eragon thought back to when he relayed the news of Oromis' death to Arya, to when she looked to him for comfort. His heart beat three times as fast when she embraced him, just the touch of her sent shivers up his entire body. Then the sound of the birds brought him back to reality.

_How can they be so happy when there is so much darkness in the world? _He wondered.

He decided to take a bath since it has been a while when he did it last, and he wanted to get off the grime of war from his body. He got a fresh tunic and leggings from his tent and walked towards the ocean. Saphira was still asleep and he wanted to keep it that way. Eragon wanted to be alone with his thoughts at the moment. He reached the shore and removed his shirt and pants. He walked into the water and let the coldness of it refresh his body. After fully washing his body he got out of the water, the wind blowing on his body made it even colder. He quickly put on his clothes, he then sensed through their link that Saphira had awoken. He walked back to his tent and put on the belt of beloth the wise with brisingr at his hips.

"_Do you want to fly today?" _He asked Saphira

"_I would love to little one, it would give us a chance to forget the past for a while"_

He hopped on the back of Saphira and with her powerful legs she jumped into the air and was off. The wind blowing through his hair made him feel at peace. It he was like this nothing could touch him. He was free from all responsibilities, politics, and heartache. Eragon and Saphira spent another two hours just flying above enjoying each others presence. Then Eragon sensed someone trying to enter his mind. He threw up a wall of defense wile trying to become aware of who was trying to attack him. Suddenly he realized it was Arya and immediately let her enter his mind.

"_Nasuada wishes to speak with you, everyone is gathering in her tent. You should come quickly because it seems urgent."_

With that she left his mind. Resentfully Saphira dived down from the clouds towards the Varden's camp. Above Feinster you could see all the damage that had occurred. Many houses lay in ruins with the ruble out on the streets. When he got closer he could see the fire marks that were left when Saphira was attacking her enemies with the deadly flame. The villagers below looked up and ran towards their houses, they sill blamed him for the attack. Eragon lingered on the feeling of hatred he had for causing the pain of innocent people-just like him-who were trying to live a normal life. He could relate to being thrust into a world of war without knowing what they were supposed to do. Then he left the thought fade from his memory for he had more important things coming ahead.

Saphira landed outside Lady Nasuada's tent and Eragon slid off her to the ground. She had grown a few inches since Eragon was at Farthen dur, which made the fall from her even further. As Eragon came closer to the tent the Nighthawks proclaimed "Eragon Shadeslayer would like to gain entrance," Eragon heard a muffled voice say back "let him in." The voice sounded tired and he could tell that she too was having trouble sleeping. As he walked in everyone stared at him. They were sitting around a big circular table with one seat left which was next to Arya. He sat down and slightly smiled at her. She just looked at him with a look of confusion. Then Nasuada spoke up, "Thank you all for coming, I wish to speak of what are next move is going to be in this war." Eragon despised these meetings, he just wanted the war to be over so he could live in peace, but with Galbatorix alive that would never happen.

Again she spoke up saying "the time is ripe for us to attack Belatona, Galbatorix just lost two cities and will be regrouping. Murtagh was injured in his battle and will likely not be in any battle coming up soon. Let us not put this opportunity to waste, we cannot wait for Galbatorix to get stronger for that means more deaths for us"

Eragon was repulsed by the idea of another battle so soon after the last one. Yet he had to agree with Nasuada, what she said was true. He only wished Oromis was still here to guide them. Then he felt a pang of guilt inside him, he forgot that there would be a funeral for Oromis. He felt so because he thought little about his master after he died. No matter what he would not allow himself to miss the funeral of his master, and his friend.

"Lady Nasuada," he said, "I would like to request to leave the Varden for a few days."

"Why is that?" she answered.

" I would like to attend my master Oromis' funeral, it should be held soon, for it is customary for the elves to wait five days so everyone who wants to attend has the chance. Seeing that it has been three days since he died, that means we only have two left and we would have to leave immediately in order to make it there on time."

Nasuada seemed frustrated with how much Eragon managed to get involved with. Finally she agreed to let him go as long as he promised to return back as soon as possible.

Before anyone could say anything else Arya asked "may I go as well? I have the responsibility as an elf to attend, he was as much of my master as he was to Eragon." Hearing this brought joy to Eragon's heart. He would enjoy being alone with just Saphira and Arya.

"Yes you may go, I expected you too. Now go and get ready, the more time you waste here the longer it is we have to wait" she said to both of them.

Eragon stood up and walked out of the tent with Arya right behind him. Saphira was already waiting for Eragon so they could go back to their tent and pack for the trip. Eragon turned to Arya and said "we will be ready in about 2 hours, Saphira and I will meet you at your tent then." He smiled at her again and climbed onto Saphira's back. He did not look back to notice Arya smiling as well.

Saphira landed on the ground with a big thud. Her massive claws left indents on the ground, Eragon slid off and started walking towards his tent.

"_You should pack lightly Eragon, that way I will be able to fly faster"_

"_I will Saphira, you should go hunt now. I can sense your hunger and we wont have time on our trip."_

"_I will little one, I love you,"_ after that she jumped into the sky and was heading south to the herd of deer.

"_I love you too Saphira." _Watching her fly away was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. The light reflected off her scales and made her shine like the most magnificent sapphire in all of Alagaesia. He was in awe that out of all the people, he was the one fortunate enough to be experiencing all of this.

No farmers have ever been able say that they found a dragon egg and had it hatch for them, train with their father and dragon rider, evade the Empire and then get captured at Gil'ead. Then to escape that and rescue an elf, outrun the Empire to the Varden and partake in the first battle between the Empire and dwarves for at least one hundred years, then to kill a shade and become one of four to do so, to travel to the capital of the elves; Ellesmera, to train with another dragon and his rider, be transformed into an elf as a gift from the dragons, lead the Varden in their first battle at the burning plains, help elect a new dwarf king, survive an assassination attempt, see a dwarven God, learn the secret of Galbatorix's strength, help make a riders sword, help kill another shade, and witness the death of their master.

At that moment Eragon realized that he was blessed beyond belief. He was able to get through all of that without dying. He realized why he is doing this. Why he is going through all this trouble to kill Galbatorix. He was wiping away the darkness that had filled this land for so long. No longer should people be afraid of Urgals. No longer shall the dwarves have to hide in the mountains. No longer shall the elves need wards to protect their forest. For when Eragon finished, all of those things would be obsolete. With that thought fresh in his mind he went inside his tent to pack his things.


	2. Eragon's shame

It took Eragon all of five minutes to pack his bag, all it contained was a black elven knit tunic laced with gold, black pants, some fruits and a loaf of bread, and Glaedr's eldunari. He placed his pack on his bed and went to the mirror in his tent. He hadn't looked at himself for a long time. The new Eragon looked so alien to him, his pointy ears were more pronounced, and his shaggy brown hair was starting to curl at the end. His muscles were becoming more tone and his skin was the color of sand.

Had it not been for the funeral Eragon would have been excited to go back to the elves. They didn't ask him for blessings every other minute. They treated him more of an equal which was all he ever wanted.

Not knowing what to do with his body while he waited, Eragon decided to go find Roran and tell him that he was going. Eragon figured that Roran would be getting some lunch so he started walking towards the kitchen. When he was half way to the kitchen he heard some yells and the sound of steel hitting steel, so he went to go see what the commotion was about. The noises led him to the sparring field, and in the center was Roran and some soldier he did not know the name of. Roran was using his hammers while the soldier was using a sword. Eragon didn't understand why Roran liked hammers, swords were more deadly. Eragon was amazed by how well Roran learned to fight, but Roran was more of an endurance fighter, not one on one. Eragon knew Roran would win the fight but he could tell that Roran was over confident with his abilities, a mistake Eragon made several times in the past. The soldier advanced on Roran but lost his footing on a loose rock and Roran took advantage of it by tripping him and as the soldier struck the ground Roran brought his hammer done one inch from the soldiers head and said "dead."

Roran was radiating with pride because no one has managed to beat him yet. He helped the man up and told him it was a good fight. The soldier walked away with his head down in shame. He walked past Eragon mumbling something under his breath. Eragon caught up to him and said, "Hey, don't beat yourself up over this loss, you are still a skilled swordsman and you are not the only person to lose due to tripping over a rock. There are many skilled warriors that I learned of in my studies that lost to lack of awareness. Just work on observing your surroundings and spar as much as you can and I'm sure you will rival Roran in fights to come."

The soldier looked ecstatic from Eragon's compliment. "Thank you" he said, "I will practice non-stop in hopes to beat Roran Stronghammer, brother of Eragon the rider and shadeslayer." The man then walked away with a new spring in his step.

Eragon returned to the field and witnessed Roran yelling to the crowd "does no one wish to face me? Is this all the Varden has to offer?" Eragon couldn't take it any longer, he would not let Roran insult the Varden like that. He walked to the center of the field and drew Brisingr, smiling at his cousin who looked shocked that he now had to face Eragon.

"come on, you asked if this was all the Varden has to offer and here I am, the best the Varden has to offer."

Roran remembered back to his days on the farm and how he always beat Eragon when they sparred, so why would this be any different? With new determination Roran charged Eragon with his two hammers in hand. Eragon just stood there with Brisingr held at his side, smiling, ready to get Roran back for all those times he beat him at the farm. Roran swung at his shoulder and he easily sidestepped it and parried the other hammer that was coming at his head. Eragon saw the shock in Roran's face by how quick and powerful Eragon was. Eragon decided to toy with him a little bit and went on the offensive. He shoved his sword at Roran's heart only to be blocked by a hammer, he stepped back and spun around dodging a swing at his ribs. Eragon attacked left, then right, then left again pushing Roran to his limit. He swung at his head and was met with two hammer, Roran pushed the sword to the right and swung his hammer with all his might at Eragon's chest. Eragon leaned back to see the hammer a hairs width away from his him. Roran's other hammer was already on its way to Eragon's leg. Eragon lifted his foot above the hammer and when it was below his foot he brought it back down on top of the hammer, pinning it to the ground. Roran was caught off guard by this move and lurched forward as he help on to his hammer. Roran saw Brisingr come at him again and he had to let go of the hammer in order to bring his other hammer in order to block it. The blow was so powerful that he had to add another hand in order to stop his hammer from hitting his face. Roran kicked Eragon in the stomach and pushed him back. Eragon pretended to be off balance and fell to the ground. Roran took advantage of it as Eragon expected and brought his hammer down with two hands. Eragon ready for this, back flipped and kicked the hammer out of Roran's hands. Eragon swung Brisingr around, all you could see of it was a blue blur that stopped at Roran's neck.

"Dead" Eragon stated. "Never get too cocky, all it takes is one overlooked opponent and you are dead."

Eragon helped up his cousin and they started walking towards the kitchen, they were both famished after the battle they just had. Roran got a steak and potatoes while Eragon was content with a half a loaf of bread, some cheese and an exotic fruit that is indigenous to Surda.

"Why do you not eat meat?" Roran asked. All his life he knew Eragon as a meat eater, as a hunter.

"Once you have experienced the thoughts and emotions of any animal, you would not eat meat either. It is hard to explain, you have to experience it for yourself." They finished their meal quickly and finally Eragon spoke of why he found Roran.

"I am going to Gil'ead"

"Why?" said Roran in bewilderment, "you just got here!"

"I have to attend my master's funeral, it would be dishonorable if I didn't."

"Why then did you not stay for Garrow's funeral? Did you not feel anything for my father? You just walked away and never looked back!" Roran's word hurt Eragon deeper than any that have ever been said to him. He could tell Roran had been wanting to say that for a very long time.

"Garrow's death haunts me every day of my life! I will have shame for the rest of my life because I was never able to save him! He was my father too, just not in blood! You have no idea what I've been through, so don't pretend like you're the only one who knows what it feels like! I did all these things to keep you safe!" Eragon couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, he was letting all his anger come out at this very moment.

"Well good job with that! Who have you saved? The only thing that you've managed to do is cause death to everyone who gets near you! You're the one who left Carvahal in pieces, and I'm the one who had to pick them up!" With that Roran stood up and stormed away leaving Eragon there alone and hurt by the words he said. Tears were coming to Eragon's eyes as he sat there staring at his empty plate.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and at once he knew who it belonged to. He looked over to see Arya in her normal black clothes with the headband on her head holding back her hair to expose her pointy ears. She sat down next to him waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she took the initiative.

"I'm sorry Eragon" was all she could come up with.

"All my life I have tried to do the right thing. Now I'm questioning whether me getting Saphira's egg was the right thing or not" said Eragon.

"Of course it was! Look at who you've become. You've inspired so many people to do the right thing. You care for others more than yourself, that is a very rare gift. You are a leader and Saphira saw that in you. You have guided the Varden to victories that could not dream of winning without you. You have driven fear into Galbatorix that no one has been able to do since the fall of the riders. You are not alone in this, I will not let you be. As for those people close to you dying, that is not your fault. That is Galbatorix's twisted and evil doing. Oromis did not die in vain, he brought doubt to those that defy us, he died doing what he loved. You should not question whether Saphira hatching for you was a god thing or not, you should embrace it. If you do you will succeed where all else have failed." She touched her hand to his check and smiled.

"Thank you Arya, you have brought clarity to my once foggy mind" he said as her returned a smile to her. They sat there in silence for several minutes until Saphira contacted them both.

"_we should get going as soon as possible, I do not want to prolong this trip. I am uneasy leaving the Varden so soon after a battle."_

"_we are on our way" _Said Eragon.

They got up from the table and walked towards Saphira. Arya had her pack with her and swung it one her shoulder. She looked at Eragon, she could tell he was still thinking about what Roran said but she did not press on the issue. She looked at the sky to see the sun at the highest point in the sky with not a single cloud in the sky. It would be the perfect weather for the trip at hand. They reached Saphira in a matter of minutes, Eragon went inside his tent and grabbed his pack and came back out. He got on Saphira first and then offered Arya a hand to help her up, she took it and sat behind him. Arya wrapped her arms around redden, he hoped she did not notice. Saphira then jumped into the air causing Arya to tighten just a little more. Her powerful wings sent gusts behind her, propelling her to Oromis' final resting place.


	3. Preparation

Arya sat there slowly drifting to sleep by the rhythmic beat of Saphira's wings. Arya's thoughts never drifted from Eragon.

_Why did I hug Eragon the day of Oromis' death? Was it because his shoulder was the closest? Or is there something more?_

Arya did not yet know the answer to that question. She had been more open with Eragon than almost anyone she's known. The only person she was more open with than him was Faolin. Eragon couldn't help but care for Eragon, his magnificent brown eyes showed so much hurt in them and she wanted to take it all away. Our of everyone Arya understood what Eragon was going through the most, she had lost several people she cared about to the war.

Arya didn't understand Eragon's infatuation for her, she was only mediocre compared to other elves she knew. She decided to talk to Saphira on the matter, for she understood him fully and completely. If Arya didn't know she didn't know if she would ever get the chance because right now Eragon was asleep in Saphira's saddle.

_Saphira, may I talk with you?_

_Of course Arya Svit-kona, what's troubling you?_

_Eragon. Why does he pursue me when there are so many better women for the job?_

_First off, only Eragon can decide who the best woman is for the job. As for why he pursues you, that is for him to tell you. I am not going to betray his trust, he will tell you when he finds the time right._

_Why does he not tell me then? Does he not feel comfortable with me?_

_He feels very comfortable with you, that's one of the reasons he feels the way he does. I think he does not tell you because of what happened in Ellesmera. He is afraid of getting you angry. He does not want to lose your friendship, it is very important to him. _

_I feel foolish, I should have known._

_Don't be Arya, sometimes Eragon seems a mystery to even me._

_Thank you Saphira this helped. Can you promise not to tell Eragon about this?_

_I promise, _said Saphira in the Ancient Language.

_Thank you again._

_Your welcome. Now get some sleep, we will arrive in a few hours and you look tired._

Taking Saphira's suggestion to heart, Arya wrapped her arms around Eragon again to ensure she did not fall. She set her head on the back of his left shoulder and let his slow breathing push her into sleep.

* * *

Eragon woke up to the sound of Saphira's voice. _Eragon wake up!_

Eragon jumped when he first heard the booming sound in his head.

_I didn't have the dream last night, I figured I would with his funeral coming up so soon._

_That's good, you needed the rest._

_Yes but I don't know if it's going to do any good, I think the funeral would be too hard for me to bear. I cant get the image of him dying out of my head, I wont be able to handle seeing him like that._

_I will be there with you little one. We have to see them off, they deserve it._

_I know Saphira, but it will be hard._

_You have to be strong Eragon. Everyone will be looking to you for guidance, you are the only true rider left._

_I didn't ask for any of this though. How can they expect this from me when I'm only just a sixteen year old boy? I don't know what to do._

_Remember Eragon you are not any normal sixteen boy. You are much more mature because of your experiences. As for knowing what to do, follow your heart, that's the reason I chose you._

_Thank you Saphira, I cant go wrong with you by my side. _He said with a smile.

_That's right and I will be with you always. You should wake Arya now, we will arrive at Gil'ed in five minutes._

Eragon turned to Arya. He did not want to wake her, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her hair was messy all around her face. Eragon reluctantly shook her awake. She rose from his shoulder pushing back her hair behind her ears. Her emerald green eyes shone brighter than the sun.

"We will be there in about five minutes" Eragon said to the still drowsy elf behind him.

"Thank you," she began collecting herself to make sure she looked presentable to her mother and the other elves.

It took Saphira another four minutes to get to the elven camp. Islanzadi was waiting outside her tent. All emotion had withdrawn form her face. Saphira landed right in front of her, all elves were now watching. Eragon slid off Saphira and slid from to the ground with a soft thud. He turned around and then helped Arya down, she stretched from the night's ride.

Eragon turned to Islanzadi remembering his manners. Touching two fingers to his lips he said "atra esterni ono thelduin"

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr" she replied

"Un du evarinya ono varda"

"Thank you Eragon for coming, Oromis would not have wanted you to miss this, it means a lot to the elves."

"I would not allow myself to miss this, he has shaped my education more than anyone else, I am grateful for what he has done, what you have done, on my behalf."

"You speak wisely Eragon Shadeslayer, the funeral will partake in one hour. It is customary for every person attending to create something to remember them by, whether it be art, song, or whatever else you can come up with."

"I will get working on it immediately." Eragon bowed to the queen and walked away towards Saphira leaving Arya alone with her mother.

_What should I do? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_Do what you please, I cannot decide for you on this. It is for you and you alone that can choose what is write to do. Just think back on him and Glaedr and do something that shows everyone how they made you feel._

_What are you going to do?_

_You will have to wait and see._

_Why do you have to be so secretive? _Eragon said jokingly

_To annoy you, why else? _Saphira said back with a sneer on her face.

_Well then I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing, so HA!_

_Mine will be better so it doesn't matter to me._

Eragon turned away leaving Saphira alone, he severed the connection between them so she would not find out what he was doing. Eragon walked towards the community tent, he wanted to see what other elves were doing for their piece. When he walked in there were many elves singing flowers, making fairths, writing poems, and singing song. On the table in the middle were supplies for what people chose to do. Eragon walked to it and picked up a blank fairth slate. He decided it was the best way he could show what Glaedr and Oromis meant to him. Eragon walked back outside the tent and wandered around, trying to find a quiet place for him work.

Before Eragon knew it, he was right in front of Oromis' and Glaedr's body. Oromis looked so peaceful, no mark of the wound on him. His skin looked pale from no blood running through his body. Eragon could feel tears forming in his eyes, once he started crying he wasn't able to stop. His legs soon became too weak to hold his weight and he dropped to the ground. He was kneeling there for five minutes with a stream flowing down his face.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Eragon collected himself and stood up. He did not anyone to see him in that state. Eragon went towards the forest since that was the only place that would be peaceful. Eragon found a stump that would do well for him to sit on. He stared at the blank slate, he did not know what would be good. Thinking on what Oromis taught him, Eragon cleared away all emotions and pushed his consciousness out to all living things. Eragon meditated for thirty minutes listening the thoughts of the animals. The two squirrels fighting over a nut, the mother bird feeding her young, the ants working together to build a home. The sense of camaraderie between the ants renewed Eragon's hope. He went back into his own consciousness and with an image in his head he spoke the words to put it on the slate.

Eragon opened his eyes and looked at the image. To the right of the slate was Oromis standing there with Naegling at his hip. He wore a simple white tunic knitted with gold, and loose white pants. Oromis had a smile on his face, it was calm and peaceful. His eyes showed hundreds of years of wisdom in them, it looked like he was never crippled by the forsworn. Glaedr was behind him with his face sticking out to the left of the slate. His muscles were more vivid, his mouth open showing his deadly teeth. He was the fiercest dragon Eragon has ever seen. His scales shone brighter than the sun, with a golden glow around the outline of him and Oromis. In the background was a grass field, it was night and fireflies were in the air. Peace was radiating through his masters.

Eragon was satisfied with his work and started walking back. It took him several minutes to arrive back at clearing where Oromis and Glaedr were going to be buried. Elves had begun to take their place at the funeral. Eragon spotted Arya in the front row, sitting next to her mother, along with many other elves of royalty. There was an empty seat next to Arya that Eragon assumed was for him. He walked to it and sat down, Saphira was in the back because she was too big to be closer up. Islanzadi got up about to speak to everyone.

The funeral had begun.


	4. Oromis' funeral

Islanzadi walked to the front and turned around looking out at all the elves before her. So many had came to see Oromis and Glaedr off that it filled her heart with joy. She stood there in silence for a minute thinking of their lost hero. Finally she spoke up with a new found conviction in her voice.

"I thank you all for coming, Oromis would be glad by how many people cared for him and his dragon Glaedr. For many years before the fall of the rider he worked for peace and prosperity for Alagaesia. Under his rule as an elder rider he denied Galbatorix another dragon. He saw the hatred and anger in his eyes. Even after the fall of the riders, Oromis managed to get away from two of the forsworn. Being dealt a crippling blow, he returned to Ellesmera. He had lost all he held dear in his life, he lost his friends and fellow riders, he lost his freedom, and he lost his power. He waited one hundred years for Eragon. He trained the Eragon, restoring hope to the world. He taught him ways to destroy Galbatorix and rid this land of darkness and bring it into a golden age. All of this came to be due to his sacrifice. Oromis knew that he would die. If not in this battle than maybe the next. Now he is not in pain, he rests peacefully. Today we are not here to mourn his death, today we are here to rejoice in all his accomplishments!"

At the end of her words Saphira let out a miraculous roar in approval that shook the ground beneath everyone attending.

"Now it is time for people to bring up their gifts to Oromis and Glaedr. I will start." she said with a smile.

Islanzadi walked back to where she was sitting and pick up her piece. She walked back the center and presented it to the crowd. Before them was the most beautiful painting Eragon has ever seen. Every scale seemed to be painted a stunning gold, every scale was individually brushed in. You could practically see every strand of his hair. Every aspect of his body was in full detail. Eragon didn't know that someone could have so much skill with a brush. She left the painting by his tomb and went back to her seat.

Arya stood up next, a scroll in her hand. She unrolled it when she reached the center.

_The mourning sage_

_So old and wise_

_Freedom's death is why he cries_

_Galbatorix's end is the prize_

_Friend and foe is why he fights _

_To protect the elven rights_

_Silver his hair may be_

_But good friend he was to me_

_Wise in mind_

_Quick in blade_

_New rider is this seeker's find_

_His life is what he paid_

_For Oromis' death many will weep_

_To remember him a smile we must keep_

Arya rolled the scroll back up and placed it next to her mother's painting. She slowly sat back down, Eragon could see her breathing heavily. Eragon was still in shock from her poem, the words still rang in his head. Her voice was like an angel singing to him.

It was Eragon's turn to present his gift. He was nervous, he never felt like his work was adequate compared to the elves brilliance and creativity. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm not skilled with a brush, nor a master of the tongue. All I have are my experiences with him and this is what I will remember him as." Eragon raised the fairth for all to see, they starred at it with wonder and awe. Most fairths lacked emotion, but Eragon's was filled with it. Most fairths you could tell people thought too hard about what to put, Eragon's was simple that had so much power in it. Eragon walked to the tomb and set it down next to Arya's. He stood there for a few seconds and then mumbled something no one could hear. He walked back to his seats, tears filling his eyes. He tried to suppress the tears but one managed to escape. Eragon could sense Arya looking at him, but he did not want her to see him like this. Suddenly Eragon felt a warm smooth hand on his cheek, he looked over to see that it was Arya's. She kept it there for many seconds until she used her thumb to wipe away the tear. She removed her hand from his face to return it to his hand. She held it firmly, she needed his comfort as much as he did her. She looked back to elves presenting their gifts, still holding Eragon's hand.

The gift presenting went on for several hours. Every elf there made something for Oromis and Glaedr. One elf had made a complete biography of Oromis' life, Rhunon made a statue of Glaedr out of gold, his scales were forged individually. The statue looking like a real mini dragon. There were so many poems that Eragon lost count, all were as beautiful as Arya's. A group of elves sang a song depicting Oromis' and Glaedr's life before the fall of the riders. When the final elf had presented their gift, Islanzadi stood back up and walked to the tomb. She spoke words from the ancient language that Eragon did not know and the ground started the shake. Eragon looked around and the other elves seemed not to care. Eragon looked back at Islanzadi and in front of her was a hole big enough for Glaedr to fit in. Many elves got up and with magic helped lower Glaedr into it. The ground moved back together and then next to it another hole opened for Oromis. Again they lowered him into the hole with magic and sealed it back up when he was in. Islanzadi turned around gazing at the elves before her.

"Here is where Oromis and Glaedr gave their life protecting Alagaesia from the evil tyrant Galbatorix. They will be remembered for all the good deeds they have done, and this place will let them live on forever"

When Islanzadi finished her sentence Saphira jumped in the air and flew behind her.

_This is my gift to them _she said for everyone to hear.

She touched her snout to the ground, for a moment it did nothing but then there was a blinding white light. When the light ended Eragon opened his eyes to see a golden life-size statue of Oromis on Glaedr's back. Air was whipping his hair and he had Naegling drawn, pointing to the sky. Glaedr was majestically roaring, his eyes were giant yellow gems. The beauty shocked Eragon, Saphira had outdone herself.

_Beat that little one _Saphira said jokingly to Eragon.

Eragon could help but laugh at that. Arya turned to him confused by why he was laughing. Without her even asking Eragon told her of the bet he had with Saphira.

"Never bet a dragon, you will never win" she said wile laughing.

_Listen to Arya, she is very wise._

_Yeah yeah yeah whatever, I will win one of these days_

_You can try_

Eragon smiled again and looked back at the statue. The joy that was in Oromis' face brought back the reality that he was dead, that he was alone in killing Galbatorix, that he no longer had anyone to go to for advice. Eragon thought back on all the people that guided him on his journey. Garrow, Brom, Oromis, Ajihad, Hrothgar, all of these people died helping him. Everyone close to him was dying, soon it would be Orik, Roran, and Arya that are dead. Eragon felt like a personal death trap, waiting to strike if anyone got close enough.

The elves had started to leave so Eragon stood up and walked towards the forest as fast as he could. Almost at a run, Eragon reached the tree line in thirty seconds, when he got past the trees he went into an all out run. Not caring where he went, not caring how far it was, he just wanted to get away. Eragon ran for what seemed like forty minutes, he found himself in front of lake Isenstar, the calm lake reflected the dark clouds above. Not knowing how else to let out the emotion Eragon was feeling he picked up a rock and threw it in the lake sending ripples to all sides as he screamed as loud as he could for as long as possible sending an echo through the air.

Arya was walking through the forest looking for Eragon. She was worried because he left in such a hurry and she swear she saw tears. She was wondering the forest for forty minutes when she heard a scream in the distance. She knew it was Eragon, she started running in the direction of the voice. She ran for another ten minutes until she came upon the lake. Eragon was on the shore hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees looking out at the lake. Arya slowly walked up to him set her hand on his shoulder, she did not know what else to do. Eragon put his left hand on top of hers, not looking back at her.

"All my life I wondered who my mother and father were. I looked to so many people for advice, I looked at so many people as a father figure. First it was Garrow, for fifteen years I thought of him as my dad. I did not even get to go to his funeral. He died because of my mistake and I never got to make amends. Then it was brom who taught me so many life skills while we were traveling, and because of my lack of skill he died. Now that I found out he was my actual father it hurts even more, I never got to talk to him as one. Now Oromis has died because of my fault, I handed Murtagh to Galbatorix. He never wanted to go to the Varden but I backed him into a corner to where it was his only choice. If I hadn't been so selfish about rescuing you he would still be free and Oromis still alive. How am I supposed to continue like this? Everyone I care about will die and I will become a hard shell of a person. I am alone."

"You are not alone, you have me and many other people with you." She said with as much care as she could.

Eragon suddenly jumped up and as he did thunder boomed overhead. "I don't want you to be there for me! If you are then I fear you will meet the same fate as Oromis. It will be better for you if you just stay far away from me!" As Eragon finished the sentence rain started to fall down. The rain sent millions of little ripples across the lake, it drenched Eragon and Arya in a matter of seconds. It became harder to see each other because the rain was coming down so quickly. Even in the rain Arya could see the tears going down his face. She knew how hard that was for Eragon to say given how he feels for her. Arya loved the way Eragon had to protect the people he cared about, even though it made things harder for him he did it anyways. This showed so much about his character. Eragon started to walk away when he heard Arya yell something to him.

"I'm not going to let you be alone Eragon!"

"I never gave you a choice!" he replied.

When Eragon said this Arya started running towards Eragon, when she reached him she grabbed his arm. He tried to break free but her hold did not weaken. When he tried to break free again she wrestled him to the ground.

"Let me up" he said simply.

"No"

He tried to push her off him but she did not budge. She shoved Eragon into the ground assuring him that he would not be able to get up until she saw fit.

"I am not going to leave you to be alone! If you choose to alienate yourself from everyone that loves you then you will become as cold as Galbatorix. I am not going to let that happen, I care for you too much to let you be alone in this!"

Eragon knew that Arya was speaking the truth and no matter what he did she would be there for him. This only strengthened his love for Arya, only then did he look at her in the rain. Her hair was wet and sticking to her face, droplets of water were falling from her eyelashes causing her green eyes to be more beautiful. Her clothes were sticking to her body showing her slender form. Eragon turned red in the cheeks and hoped Arya didn't notice.

"Can you let me up now?" Eragon asked in a defeated tone.

"What if I don't?" she replied.

"Well then I will make you get up" he said smiling at her.

"I'd like to see you try" she said in a playful tone, returning the smile and glaring into his eyes.

When Arya was done speaking Eragon started pushing at her. She didn't give, he would have to try some other way. He then tickled her on her sides, she made a high pitch scream and jumped a little. That was all Eragon needed to get free and then reverse their positions, now Eragon was on top of Arya holding her to the ground.

"I didn't know you were ticklish, now I know your weakness"

He started tickling her again, she was squirming trying to get free but to no avail. When Eragon stopped tickling her she was panting, her chest moving up and down. Arya sat there for several minutes trying to figure out a way to get free. Finally she gave up.

"You win, I cannot get free." she said not looking at Eragon.

Eragon sat there for a few seconds then reluctantly got off Arya. He offered her a hand to help her up but she refused trying to maintain as much dignity as she could.

"You realize I will hold this over your head for a very long time." he said while laughing.

"Yes, but you forget that I'm still number one when it comes to sparring"

"That was before I was transformed, that doesn't count!"

"Oh it counts, and I could still beat you after your transformation."

"I'd like to see you try!" Eragon said mocking Arya.

"Fine, well I can still beat you to the camp" she said as she started running into the forest towards the elven camp.

"No fair you got a head start!" Eragon yelled back as he started running behind her.

They both disappeared behind the tree line covered from the rain by the canopy above. You could hear them yelling at each other in the distance, both trying to be the first to get to the other side.


	5. The game

Eragon and Arya were running neck and neck, both trying to reach the end of the forest first. Sweat could be seen on their browns, and the soft thud of their feet on the ground was accompanied by a soft pant coming from both of them. They had been racing for thirty minutes, both refusing to give the other leeway in the race.

"You cannot win!" Eragon yelled, "you might as well give up now!"

"There is much you have to learn Eragon, like the importance of observation while your attention is elsewhere" she said with a smile.

"What's so important about observ-?" he asked dumbly, but before he could finish the sentence he ran into a branch that stuck out at an odd angle because he was looking at Arya. She did not even stop she just kept on running while her laughter slowly grew fainter as she ran further into the woods. The birds above were signing songs because of the beauty of Arya's laughter. Eragon rarely heard it and when he did it always made his heart stop with joy.

Realizing that he would not be able to catch up with Arya not that she got the advantage, he decided to use different means of transportation.

_Saphira! I need your help! _He called out

_What it is Eragon? I am about to go hunting. _She replied.

_I need you to come pick me and bring me back to the end of the forest at the elven camp._

_Why is that little one? Are you too lazy to walk?_

_No. I am racing Arya and she seemed to have gotten a lead and I don't want to lose._

_Fine, but only this once, and you owe me for this._

_I love you Saphira._

_I love you too._

In a matter of minutes Saphira arrived at the place where Eragon had fallen, he was standing there waiting for her to come.

_I cannot land down there, I will get stuck in the trees._

_Try and get as low as you can, I will climb the rest._

As Eragon spoke these words Saphira started to flap her wings slowly to cause her to decent. Eragon went to the tallest tree and jumped to the nearest branch. Luckily he had the strength of an elf, otherwise he would have not been able to make the jump. Eragon jumped from branch to branch until he was face to face with Saphira. He jumped from the branch and onto her back. With two strokes of her massive wings she was above the forest and on her way to the elven camp.

_She has a big lead, are you sure you can get there before her?_

_No mere elf will ever beat a dragon in a race, especially a dragon as magnificent as me._

_You are the most magnificent dragon of them all _Eragon said as he hugged Saphira's neck as she flew. She emitted a little hum to show she was happy.

_I am glad you noticed, and may you never forget it._

Arya was nearing the end of the forest, Eragon and Saphira were still behind Arya by a big amount.

_Saphira you need to go faster, we can't let her win!_

_She won't._

As she spoke, she went lower to the trees, her claws an inch from the top. Eragon lowered his body as close to Saphira as he could to reduce air resistance. Saphira started to push her wings as fast as they could take her. The air was blowing Eragon's hair into a frenzy. Arya looked back to see Saphira coming up on her in the distance, she ran with a new vigor in her step. Pushing her body to the limit, Arya covered several feet with every step she took.

Arya was jumping over fallen trees and running through tall bushes. It was the most direct path the end of the forest. As she ran through bushes she got a scrape on her cheek that she did not notice. With only a couple hundred feet to go she looked back again to see Saphira only fifty feet away. Arya did not stop running; she continued the relentless pace refusing to let Eragon win. The fact that he had to resort to using Saphira reassured her that she had won. As she neared the end of the forest she heard the loud thud of Saphira's wings and saw Saphira flying past with a speed that she had never seen or heard of in a dragon. Saphira really was born for the sky, her flying skills were unmatched by the dragons of old. The current of air that was pushed out from Saphira's wings sent Arya's hair blowing back into a messy fray.

Arya emerged form the forest to see Eragon sitting smug on top of Saphira.

"I guess I won, now I have bested you in two competitions today. When are you going to learn your lesson?"

"You only won because you had Saphira to help; it was not a fair race."

"To challenge a rider is a challenge to their dragon as well, surely someone as intelligent as you would know that." Eragon said with yet another smile directed towards Arya.

"Fine, SAPHIRA you have bested me in this race. Shall you forever be known as the fastest dragon of your race."

Saphira seemed to enjoy the compliment

_I seem to like Arya more and more each day._

_Of course you do, everyone likes flattery._

Saphira grumbled at Eragon to show she did not agree with what he just said and responded by saying _I have to go hunting, my stomach has been empty for a very long time._

Eragon slid off Saphira and landed in front of Arya and Saphira took off behind him eager to find her dinner. They started walking towards the elven to get some dinner, in the distance they could see the glowing statue of Oromis and Glaedr. The grumble of Eragon's stomach filled the silence. Arya put her hand to her mouth to try and hide a small giggle.

"I see you have become tired from today's events."

"Aye" was all he could say.

"You should go get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day."

"Thank you, but first I need some food. I do not think I will be able to sleep unless I fill my stomach."

"Fine, but you go to your tent and relax, I will bring some food to you."

"Can't argue with that!"

Eragon arrived at his tent and walked in. Inside was a cot, rug, a table with three chairs, and a mirror. He sat at the table waiting for Arya to return with the food. Eragon rubbed his eyes from exhaustion, he hadn't gotten very much sleep. He waited for several minutes until he saw the flap to his tent fly open to show Arya coming in. She had brought two bowls of fruit, a loaf of bread and honey, and to Eragon's surprise faelnirv.

"Why the faelnirv?" Eragon asked.

"Because it has been a long day and it will help to relax your body."

"But you brought enough to get Saphira smashed!"

"What? You thought I would sit by and watch you have all the fun?"

"No, I just didn't't think you would bring so much."

"The more the merrier" she said as she laughed.

Arya set down the bowls of fruit on the table and took her seat. She ripped the loaf of bread in half and handed a piece to Eragon. He spread some honey across the surface and bit into the bread. the sweet honey melted on his mouth and it was absorbed into the soft, warm bread. As Eragon bit into the fruit. the juices sprayed out into his mouth and the senses on his tongue exploded with delight. The fruit was soft and was the most juicy he had ever had. When he finished his fruit he looked up to see Arya pouring two glasses of faelnirv. she handed one to Eragon and without any hesitation he lifted the glass to his mouth and with three huge gulps he finished the glass. Eragon could already feel the effect of the drink take its toll.

"That was pretty quick" Arya acknowledged.

"I've never really been able to drink that much with everything I've been doing, so I'm not going to let this chance fly by, and when I do get the chance Saphira always beats me to it. One of us has to be sober or else bad things would happen" Eragon said.

"Well do you want some more?" she asked.

"I would love some" he said as he held out his glass for her to pour some more.

"You don't just get it for free. you have to answer a question." she said with a smile.

"Ask away" he said, not really caring what question she asked as long as he got some more faelnirv.

"What do you think of Murtagh?" Eragon could tell she was curious about what he thought.

He sat there for a moment thinking how to answer the question. He himself did not really know how he felt about Murtagh. He had mixed emotions ever since Oromis and Glaedr died by his hands. He knew that Murtagh did not do it willingly but the fact that he was working with Galbatorix caused him unease.

"I do not know what I think of Murtagh right now. Part of me will never be able to forget the friend that I knew and traveled with. He helped me and you through tough times when I had to get you to the Varden and I will always owe him for that. Yet another part of me hates him for what he has become, an instrument of Galbatorix and the same thing as his father. When we face each other in battle I will fight him with everything I have, I just hope that he can change his true name before that happens."

"That's good, to lack any emotion for him is against your nature Eragon it is what makes you so special. Your willingness to forgive and overcome is one of your best qualities." she said as she poured him some more faelnirv. She handed him the full glass and as he grabbed the glass his hand touched Arya's. The feel of her smooth skin sent shivers up Eragon's body, when their hands left each other it felt like some happiness had left the world. Arya finished her drink and went to pour herself some more.

"Wait! If you get to ask me questions I get to ask you questions!" Eragon yelled loud enough for people outside to hear.

"Fine, what's your question?" Arya said with some excitement about what question he was going to ask her.

Eragon thought for several moments trying to think of a sufficient question. Suddenly one popped into his head, he always wanted to know what Arya thought of him when they first met but he was never able to pluck up the courage to ask but now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"What did you think of me when you first met me in Farthen Dur?"

Arya smiled at the question, she could tell he had been wondering that for a long time.

"At first I was saddened that you were not an elf because we needed one with a lot of strength, but when I saw you fighting durza and the urgals my view changed and I thought we couldn't have asked for a better rider. As for what I thought of you as a person, I thought you were one of the most genuine and loving people I have ever met. Your childish nature-which can be a bad thing I might add- brought light into the world when there was only darkness."

Eragon seemed satisfied by the response and let her take a drink. Eragon watched her take a big sip from her glass and Eragon quickly did the same with his own. In another minute Eragon was finished with his second round of faelnirv and was ready for the third. Eragon was surprised by how much two glasses of faelnirv did to him.

Eragon set his glass in the middle of the table and looked up expectantly at Arya. She poured Eragon his third round of faelnirv. Before he could take a drink she glared at him with the kind of force in her eyes that said that if he took a drink before he answered a question he would live to regret it. Eragon liked this Arya, the Arya that was full of fun and laughter rather than the Arya that held up a wall to keep everone out and had an emotionless face. Eragon wondered what caused her to change to her new self. He promised himself to ask when his turn arised to ask that question. Eragon sat there eagerly awaiting Arya to ask her question so he could proceed to ask his.

"If you had never found Saphira's egg what would you be doing differently than right now?" she finally asked.

"I would probably still be back at the farm harvesting the crops getting ready for the traders to come."

"If Galbatorix recruited soldiers from your town, would you go?"

"That was two questions but I will answer anyways. No I wouldn't go, I have hated Galbatorix long before I got the reponsibility of being a dragon rider and I would have had to stay at the farm to help Garrow because he would not be able to do it all himself."

Arya nodded at Eragon let him know that he was now allowed to take a drink. He took a long drink and managed to finish it all in one swallow. He felt the cool berry flavored drink slide down his throat burning as it went.

"Wow" said Arya as she finished off her drink as well, "I've never seen someone drink that much faelnirv in one gulp before, and I had lived with the dwarves for a very long time."

"Well I am very eager I don't get to drink very much" Eragon replied. "So… why this change in heart Arya? Why have you been acting different towards me? First you follow me into the forest and now you come with faelnirv. This isnt like the Arya that was back at the varden."

Arya was shocked by Eragon's question, she didn't think Eragon would would have anything wrong with the way she was acting. She was far beyond the point of thinking logically due to all the faelnirv she had been drinking. She sat there for several minutes thinking of what to say and just when Eragon was about to give up on waiting, she spoke.

"Over the years it has become harder and harder for me to find true friends. Many people think differently of me because I am an elf or because I am the queen's daughter. I rarely find someone who is just friends with me because of my personaliy rather than my status. You are one of those people Eragon. Ever since you saved me from Durza you had not let outside influences change your thoughts of me and our friendship and that is hard to find. I just wanted to show you that I appreciate your friendship and I value it more than anything in this world. When I'm around you things just seem easier to handle and the burdens on my shoulders seem to dissapear."

Arya's response brought joy to Eragon's heart, it gave him some hope. She felt the same way about him as he did about her just to a less degree. He would always be there for her and he too valued her friendship more than anything in the world except for Saphira. Eragon leaned back in his chair and spread his arms wide to stretch. As he stretched his back he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the hard ground. When he landed Arya was already laughing hysterically from what just happened.

"Ouch" was all that escaped Eragon's mouth, he layed there for a little bit until Arya came over to check on him.

"Are you alright? You didn't hit your head did you?"

"No, but I did hit my back on a rock when I fell"

"Well that's no big deal, you'll be fine."

Only then did Eragon notice that Arya still had the scratch on her cheek from when they were racing through the forest. Eragon put his hand up to it and stared into her emerald eyes, the faelnirv was taking effect. He whispered the words to heal the scratch, the magc flowing from him and removed any sign of a scratch from her beatiful face. The smell of crushed pine needles filled the air, the healing was done but he did not remove his hand. Now her face was only a few inches away from his face.

Eragon said "Arya, I…" but that was all he could get out for Arya stopped him by putting two fingers up to his lips, they were so soft and gentle she couldn't stand it. Everything about Eragon seemed to make her excited, she was confused about her feeliong for him but the faelnirv made plans of its own. She removed her fingers from his lips.

When he opened his mouth to speak again she kunged her face forward and touched her lips to his. The kiss was full of passion, she did not break the connection but only became more aggressive with the kiss. Every second their lips were together increased her enjoyment. The taste of honey filled Eragons mouth, his heart was roaring with happiness. The kiss felt so right to him, he never wanted to part. Eragon put his arms around her waist and drew her closer, he could feel her petite chest pushing up against his. Still very firmly locked with Arya he could feel Arya pressing her tongue pushing against his lips hoping for enterance and he happily obligued. Arya's and Eragon's tongues were moving around eachothers mouth trying to find every part of it. Eragon was flat on the ground with Arya on top of him, he moved his hands down to her butt and squeezed, it was so firm. Arya jumped a little but she seemed to enjoy it because she only intensified her kiss with him. Arya stayed onnected to him for several more seconds until she had to stop for air. As she drew her head up Eragon felt the taste of honey leave his mouth, and the joy to be gone from his heart. He opened his eyes to see Arya staring at him, he could tell she was tired and intoxicated. He felt bad for taking advantage of her because he knew she would never do this sober, but he was not thinking rationally for he too was drinking heavily and did not know what he was doing. Eragon watched Arya as the faelnirv took its toll and she slowly sank down and rested her head on his chest, breathing softly and drifting to sleep. Eragon reahed up and grabbed a pillow from his cot and put it under his head. He layed there for thirty minutes just watching Arya sleep on his chest, it was the happiest feeling in the world to have her so close. While still thinking of Arya he went to sleep dreaming of the hopefull future he had with her.


	6. Reflection

Sorry it took so long to update… I had some deaths in the family and lost my motivation. But I found it again! So here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short but the one after this will be longer. I promise

Eragon awoke to a throbbing head. Pushing himself upward he examined his tent and found no trace of Arya. He closed his eyes trying to remember the events of last night but they were all a blur.

_Saphira where are you?_

_I'm at Oromis' and Glaedr's tomb._ She said with sadness in her voice, _I wanted to see them one more time before we left._

Eragon left her to her thoughts as he opened the flap to his tent. The morning sun caused him to squint his eyes until they adjusted. He looked on to see thousands of tents cover the landscape. The sun was just above the horizon of the trees; causing them to look like they were ablaze.

Eragon made his way towards the pavilion to find some breakfast. He only grabbed a loaf of honey wheat bread because his stomach was uneasy from the night before. Tearing pieces from the loaf, he finished in a matter of minutes. Looking around, he saw Islanzadi talking with three other elves. He waited for her to finish her conversation before going to talk to her.

Once they exchanged the proper greetings he said, "Thank you for your hospitality but I regret to say that I must be leaving."

"You need to get back to the Varden to insure their safety?" She said as a statement more than a question. "Well I wish you could stay longer but a rider's duty comes first. Tell Nasuada that we plan on heading to Dras Leona and seize the city. I would very much like her assistance in the battle if she can manage. It would force them to split their forces and make it much easier to capture."

"I will be sure to tell her."

"Thank you."

Eragon bowed and headed towards his tent reluctant to start the journey back. He quickly put everything away and slung his pack on his back and started towards Saphira. He suddenly felt a force on his mind and he quickly put up a mental defense of an image of a small rock in the ground. He soon recognized the soft music that accompanied Arya's mind and he let her in.

_Morning, Eragon Shadeslayer._

_Morning to you as well Arya Svit-Kona._

_Come here I have something for you._

_What is it?_

_It's a surprise so hurry up, I'm in my tent._

Eragon weaved through the plethora of tents until he came upon one with a green elven flag above it. He walked in on Arya packing her things. He watched as she first put in a brown shirt and leather leggings. He waited several more minutes until she put the final object into her pack. She turned to Eragon smiling as her hair flew through the air.

"So what did you want to give me?" Eragon asked with confusion in his voice.

"This," she replied as she withdrew Naegling from under her bed. The gold sword shimmered in the sunlight as the rays reflected off the steel. "It was in his will that you should receive it, it also comes with a note that was sealed by magic. He said that you will figure out to open when the time is right."

Eragon grabbed the sword with both hands and held it for a moment reflecting on the gift he had received. He extended his mind to the jewel and found the massive amount of energy that was stored within. Collecting himself, Eragon moved the energy from Naegling to Aren. Once the transfer was complete he put Naegling in his pack.

He looked at Arya and asked, "Are you ready to go? I would prefer we leave as soon as possible so we don't keep the Varden waiting."

"Yeah, I'd just like to visit the tomb one more time."

"As would I."

They walked two hundred yards to where Oromis and Glaedr's final resting place was. The Golden Statue radiated with energy from the sun. Eragon and Arya stood side by side, no words were spoken. None needed to be. The companionship they both felt for each other was enough.

Arya backed away and went to Saphira. With one leap she landed on her back and fit herself comfortable in the space. She turned to see Eragon walking towards them. When he got to Saphira he put his foot on her leg and used her spike to pull himself up. Once they were both strapped in Saphira let out a thundering roar as a final goodbye to Oromis and Glaedr.

_Goodbye master, I will make you proud, _Eragon thought as he was rising through the air, Saphira's wings sending gushes of wind below her that sent the grass into a fray. As they flew further away the white tents soon became a single small dot surrounded by an ocean of green.

As the day grew older, the rhythmic beats of Saphira's wings sent Eragon into a hypnotic state. Unaware of the time passing by, night soon came. Stars filled the sky and the full moon shone down directly above them.

_What a beautiful night, _Eragon though to Saphira.

_That it is little one. Not often do we get to enjoy the beauty of the world around us, enjoy this Eragon, for soon we will be back with the Varden and days like this will become scarce._

_That's why we have to defeat Galbatorix, so we can have nights like this whenever we want._

_We will; now get some rest. We will be arriving tomorrow and I can sense you are tired._

Although Eragon was tired he doubted that sleep would find him easily. Arya's arms around his waist kept him alert of his surroundings. He could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck, the smell of crushed pine needles filling the air, her soft honey skin touching his that creates a sensation of pure energy.

No one else ever made Eragon feel this way. Regardless of the situation he always wanted to be there to protect her, to make her smile, to make her laugh. Whenever he looked into her eyes his heart would jump. He would think too much about what to say. He would often find himself wondering how his hair looked, and if he was presentable.

Eragon thought back on a poem he read in Ellesmera that described his feelings perfectly. He remembered all of the words but the last line is all that mattered to him. "A man alone is nothing, but two people who belong together make the world." The phrase gave him hope, and with that thought fresh in his head he let his fatigue overtake him and drifted to sleep.


	7. Goodbye

The sun peeked over the hillside and illuminated Arya's skin to an even more golden nature than what it already was, a sight that Eragon would never get tired of seeing. Arya was staring off in the distance not knowing that Eragon was looking at her. The cool air constantly billowing into them caused their cheeks to turn light red.

Saphira interrupted the silence to announce they would be arriving in a couple hours. They were flying out of the way of major cities due to the high alert the king set on them. Detection is not something they could afford right now. Despite the vast sandbox that was the Hadarac Desert to his left, Eragon knew exactly where they were. His training with Oromis often required him to study every detail of the maps. He was able to determine where he was by the moisture in the earth; he could even determine locations by the smell in the air. Looking at the brown ground beneath him, the tan sand held a little more color than normal and the salt he smelled in the air lead him to the conclusion that they were near Dras Leona. He looked in the direction of the distant city and thought back on Brom.

He wished he could visit his father's grave; to have a chance to actually say goodbye with the knowledge that they were family. Soon he would get justice; the city would be liberated from the evil tyranny that harbored and worshiped the monsters that killed Brom.

_Saphira, do you think that once we free Dras Leona from the king that we can go visit Brom's tomb?_

_Absolutely young one; I can't think of a better time to visit than under the pretenses of freeing the city from where he died and bearing the knowledge that his killers are dead._

Eragon let the words resonate in his head. The deed that Brom and he set out to do was finally accomplished; he could rest in peace.

_How different would things would be if Brom had never died? _Eragon thought to himself. All the possible outcomes filled his mind, paralyzing him in thought. His last vision was him after the war, sitting around a fire with his father. Smoke emitting from his antique pipe, beard tucked into his belt. Regaling the crowd with the conquest of Eragon Shadeslayer the savior of the riders and the world, Brom brought a sense of peace filling their hearts.

As quickly as the thought came to his head, it disappeared again; into the dark abyss where forgotten memories go to die; replaced by a bone shattering roar in the distance, followed by a growing form of a red dragon and its rider. Eragon immediately threw up mental defenses. Saphira quickly looped in the air and with great speed flew towards the enemies that had killed their teachers, the thought of revenge filling her entire body.

_Saphira, be calm. Don't let this revenge cloud your judgement. _Normally saphira enjoyed it when Eragon sensed her emotions without being told; but righ now she didn't care. All she wanted was to inflict as much pain as they caused her over time.

_Saphira, he's right. _The ancient voice of Glaedr filled their heads. _You need to be rational, remember your training. Revenge forms poor choices and hastily developed attacks that end up getting you killed. No one would like to see them pay for taking Oromis from me more than I. But, I will not allow you to toss aside your responsibilities to all of Alagaesia for revenge._

The calm reasoning of Glaedr cleansed Saphira of her revengeful thoughts and brought a sense of guilt into her. However, she grabbed onto that guilt and used it to drive her forward with renewed confidence and understanding of how to win the fight.

Both dragons flying at full speed, the wind blowing their riders back. Arya holding onto Eragon, tightly embraces for the massive impact that will inevitably happen.

The firm hold Arya has on Eragon generates a feeling of protection within him. He will not let another person pay for the decisions he has made. He doesn't know whether it's his love for her that drives him, or the friendship they have shared; but no matter what he has to protect her. Looking back for a moment he sees Arya staring at him; her eyes dark green, full of determination. If she was worried, she pushed it deep down within her and hid it from Eragon's view. Eragon gives her a little nod and she returns the gesture, nothing more is needed to be said. They shared a unique connection; at this moment their fates were intertwined with the others, knowing that each would go to the ends of the earth to protect them.

As the view of the red dragon grew, Saphira's muscles tightened and she angled her wings to allow the strong draft to push her upwards above Thorn. Shooting down at the peak of her climb to quickly to allow him to adjust; she crashed into him, her spikes striking Thorn's left shoulder. Roars of pain filled the air as thick blood escaped the wound and fell the ground below. Quickly falling through the air, Saphira and Thorn kick at each other, turning, trying to gain an advantage on the other. The stump of a tail allowed Saphira to maneuver much easier that Thorn.

Eragon on Murtagh compete in the battle for dominance, carefully striking at their enemy. Eragon knew that Murtagh had much more energy at his disposal, all he needed to do was keep him occupied enough to allow Saphira the time she needed to deal with Thorn. Only 50 feet from the ground, Saphira locks onto Thorn's right leg. Unable to move the limb, he ferociously thrashes his head around trying unsuccessfully to free himself and his rider from the hold. Twenty feet from the ground a magical force pushes Saphira off of Thorn. Twisting and locking his wings, Thorn spins to save his rider from the deadly fall only to halt inches from the ground. Murtagh shows the strain of the magic he performed for only a second to be rejuvenated from an Eldunari.

Eragon and Arya jump down from Saphira who safely landed a safe distance from Thorn. Murtagh mimicking the two jumps down from Thorn with a small pack slung across his shoulder. Saphira and Thorn jump into the air

Glaedr channeled his energy through Eragon, ready to attack the killer of his partner, confident that he had enough energy to deplete the rest of Murtagh's Eldunari. Waiting for someone to make the first move, all stand still observing each other, looking for a weakness. The fighting of the dragons above distracts Murtagh for a fraction of a second. Eragon reacts instantly and speaks the ancient language to allow him to hold Murtagh still. Murtagh speaks the words allowing him to negate the effect of Eragon's spell. Both riders channeling energy from the Eldunari quickly ends, both needing to stop to help preserve some for the fight that was about to begin. Sweat dripping from his brow, Eragon grasps Brisingr and removes I from its sheath. The sound of metal scraping against metal comes from three separate sources simultaneously. Eragon looks to his right to see Arya had removed her as well. Giving the same simple nod as before, they both press forward to commence in the hardest battle either of them have had to do.

Overhead the sound of thunder was mistaken as being the giant roars that came from the blue and red dragons. Their inferno raging towards each other while evaporating the rain in its path. Down below Two elven figures ducked and twisted between each other, defending their partner and attacking the enemy at the same time. A tidal wave of force impacted Eragon's mind only to be stopped by an impenetrable image of Arya's emerald eye; a stare so fierce that Murtagh lost his footing. Eragon countered with a barrage of small attacks, each at different locations on his mind, chiseling away at Murtagh's mind while Arya was in a constant assault with him. Consuming the better part of two hours, all three reached exhaustion. Finally confident in the instability of Murtagh's mind he attacked with a vivid image of Nasuada. The energy contained within the thought smashed through his crumbling defenses to allow Eragon access to Murtagh's memories, thoughts, and emotions.

A memory of Murtagh as a child flashed into existence. Morzan was before him, sword in hand, dripping with a dark liquid that the shadow hid. A pain like any other came from his back. The cold air kissed the edges of the wound; numbing the pain for a second to only increase it as the effect wore off. Screams of terror and anguish escaped his mouth, like a prayer for help that was answered with the harsh voice of Morzan.

"Quiet!" Morzan yelled. When the yelling did falter, a hidden force forced Murtagh's mouth shut. The thought that Morzan would muzzle his own child rang clear in Murtagh's mind. Betrayal was his only thought. It drove him, it consumed him.

A flash of white appeared and erased the memory at hand to be replaced by one of Murtagh on Tornac escaping Galbatorix's grasp. He heard the sound of birds singing for the first time. Grass was felt under his toes, feeling like freedom. He relished in his liberty, finally free of the tyranny of Glabatorix; Murtagh swore to himself that he would remain this way.

Finally unable to take it anymore, Eragon withdrew his mind from Murtagh's. Once back in reality, Eragon saw the distaste in Murtagh. Murtagh looked Eragon in the eyes, never speaking a word, he gave Eragon a nod. Murtagh fell to his knees, pushing his hands to the grass; he wanted to feel it one more time. Eragon walked up to Murtagh with Brisingr held to his right. Murtagh stood, eyes closed, mouth clenched, waiting for the feeling of pain that he felt so long ago from the hands of Morzan. When he finally felt the cold sword enter his gut, the feeling of pain never surfaced. Instead the same sense of freedom came. All of the burdens he carried with him were washed away, his true self came forth.

Eragon saw his friend fall to the ground, not noticing the red dragon a few feet away laying motionless on the ground as well. He walked to Murtagh, let a lone tear fall to the ground and muttered the ancient words that created a tomb for Murtagh. Marble tablets lay on the ground; proclaiming the death of the powerful riders and relaying that they didn't die enemies, but as friends of the Varden. "They just didn't know it," thought Eragon.


End file.
